


Huff, Puff

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Gloves, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Midnighter's the kind of guy with a face you want to either punch or sit on. Tonight, Jason's gone for the latter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is a tragedy that Midnighter and Jason never officially teamed up (or fucked). think about it: they're the morally bankrupt leather-clad black sheep who show up every few months to kill people, get on the batfam's nerves, and drink all their booze. DC, where is the Red Hood and Midnighter run??
> 
> luckily, we have fanfic to fill in the gaps!
> 
> timeline isn't super solid, but I'm imagining post-Under the Red Hood, pre-52 Jason for this. hope y'all like it!

Midnighter's the kind of guy with a face you want to either punch or sit on. Tonight, Jason's gone for the latter.

They don't work together often, and when they do, it usually doesn't end up like this. Their meetings are normally quick and bloody, which is just the way both of them like it. It's easier to get things done when they don't have one of the Bats breathing down their neck. Usually, they'll blow a couple of brains out, trade some jabs, and be on their way.

But sometimes M and Apollo go through rough patches. Jason never asks; he just lets M slam him against the nearest wall and give his mouth a thorough tongue-fucking. He knows he's playing rebound, but there are no feelings attached, so honestly, he couldn't give a damn about M's reasons. He's glad M never asks for his.

Not like M can say much of anything right now. He's tongue-deep in Jason's ass, strong hands holding down his hips hard enough to bruise. Jason rocks his hips as much as he can in his position, staring down at M with his lips parted.

“Ungh, that's right...” He runs a hand over M's cowl, still on, the way he likes it. His own domino obscures just how hazy with lust his eyes have gotten, though his voice gives him away. “Fuckin' missed this, haven't you? C'mon. Know you can get in there deeper.”

M looks up at him and moves to pull back, but Jason knows he's got something snarky to say, so he grinds his hips down and keeps M's head locked firmly between his thighs. That earns him a grunt, and he can't figure out whether it's a good or bad one, but M picks up the pace, so he really doesn't give half a fuck about dwelling on it.

M is sloppy and rough and pointed in a way that shows off his experience with every jab of his tongue. He knows just where to prod and how fast to go to really drive Jason insane. That damn computer brain of his is to blame, he's sure, but at the moment, he can't find it in himself to complain.

M squeezes his ass and tongue-fucks his hole, stubble scratching Jason's skin, and before long, it has him throwing his head back and moaning loud enough that the neighbors in the adjacent hotel rooms have gotta hear. By the time Jason pulls up, a string of spit connecting him to M's mouth, he's trembling, and M is smirking.

“Sounds like you're the one who missed this,” he says, giving Jason a slap on his ass and an infuriatingly cocky grin.

“You know it gets me all hot and bothered, shutting you up,” Jason counters. “Sad to stop the fun so soon, but I'm gonna need you to fuck me.”

“That right?” M says, pushing Jason by the thigh and flipping them over so that he's on top. He keeps Jason's legs spread with firm hands. “I don't even get a 'thanks for saving my beautiful ass' BJ?”

“I could've handled those guys myself,” Jason says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “If you want your fairytale ending, Prince Charming, I'm afraid you're gonna have to look elsewhere.”

“Prince Charming, eh? I never saw the version of the story where he fucks Snow White senseless after saving her life.”

“We're more Beauty and the Beast.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Ha.” Jason reaches between his legs and spreads himself open, giving M a better view of his hole. “Seriously, though, fuck me.”

Even with the lenses whiting out M's eyes, Jason can feel them drag over him. He shudders when M drags a gloved finger down his inner thigh, stopping just short of his ass.

“Demanding as ever, Jay,” he sighs, though he's smirking. Shaking his head, he reaches into an inner pocket of his coat. “Nobody ever teach you manners?”

“Manners are for polite company.”

“Got me there.”

M pulls out a little tube of lubricant, but, rather than using it to slick up his own fingers, he tosses it at Jason. It bounces off his chest, and Jason scrambles to catch it.

“Hey—!”

“You get yourself ready,” M says, leaning back. “I'm gonna need that blowjob.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Oh, yeah? You _need_ it?”

“Well, let me correct myself,” he says. He trails his hand down an expanse of black leather, stopping to grab himself through his pants. The outline of his cock bulges, long and thick and hard, and Jason stares openly, mouth watering. “I think _you_ need a nice, big prick in your mouth.”

Jason's eyes don't move from M's crotch. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Leaning back on one hand, M drags his zipper down with the other; slowly, tantalizingly. “Figure you haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I saved your happy ass from that mafioso.”

Jason wants to go over and bury his face in M's lap, but he resists the urge, remaining stock still. “Think I wanna go down on everyone who spares me a few bullets?”

“Nah,” M says, grinning. “Just the ones who you know'll fuck you good. Now get over here before you drown in your own drool, kid.”

Jason swallows self-consciously, face lighting up red when M laughs. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, crawling forward and settling down between M's legs. M fishes out his cock, uncut and heavy, and Jason admittedly salivates some more when he catches a whiff of M's leathery, musky scent.

He grabs it with one of his own gloved hands. His pants and boxers are gone, but everything else is still on: red bat shirt, body armor, leather jacket. Already, he can feel himself sweating, but he doesn't want to pause to take anything off. Meeting M's eyes, he opens his mouth and lets the tip of his cock rest on his tongue. It's big enough to stretch his lips out already when he wraps them around it. He sinks down a few inches, sucking and lapping at the underside, and knows he won't get out of here without a sore jaw.

That's okay. He'd be disappointed with anything less.

He works up a rhythm fast, and M's fingers come to tangle in his hair, forcing him forward. He lets out a muffled noise of pleasure, nostrils flaring, trying to relax his throat as M bucks his hips up.

“Better start fingering yourself,” M says from above him, voice so low it sends vibrations straight to Jason's cock. “Otherwise I might have to go in dry.”

Jason knows he won't, but he's annoyed enough by the suggestion to let his teeth graze M's cock. M jerks and swears, and Jason chuckles around his shaft. M, cursing him under his breath, finds the discarded bottle of lube and forces it into Jason's free hand.

It's hard to orient himself from his position, stomach practically flush with the bed, but Jason manages to uncap the tube and smear a nice amount all over his fingers. He slides his hand between his legs and presses one in, shuddering at the cold.

“With your gloves on? Again?” M chides. “You're gonna ruin every pair if you keep up like that. Not like I can judge. Just last week I was elbow-deep in some fuckhead's intestines, so it's pretty much the same thing, right?”

Jason isn't really listening. While M runs his mouth, he uses his own much more productively, bobbing his head up and down on M's cock. He still has a hand wrapped around the base, because _god,_ the guy's fucking huge. He could get it all down if he tried, but he's horny and impatient. If M wants to go balls-deep inside him, he can damn well shove that cock in his ass like he wanted in the first place.

Meanwhile, he slides a second finger inside himself, shuddering at the burn. Don't get him wrong, he loves the feel of skin-on-skin, but there's something dirty and impersonal and _dangerous_ about having gloved fingers inside himself. It makes him think of something rushed and painful on the battlefield, of being fucked by someone who only gives a damn about his own pleasure, not Jason's. He's not sure why that image is so hot to him, but every time he imagines being held down and fucked by one of his enemies, his heart races and his cock jumps.

M's not an enemy, but he's not a friend, either. Dressed all in black and with a pointy-nosed cowl, he looks like he belongs in Gotham with the rest of them, but he smells like blood and he has a predator's smile, and Jason always wonders what it'd be like to let himself get eaten up.

So maybe they're more like Red (Riding) Hood and the Big, Bad Wolf.

He doesn't realize how much faster he'd been going, how enthusiastically he'd been sucking, until M pulls him up with a _pop._ There's a frown on that grizzled face of his. Jason recognizes it not as displeasure, but as something else, something that really does make him think of a wolf.

“Make me come like that, you won't be getting that ass of yours fucked for a while,” he says. His voice is a little breathless. Jason smirks. “Oh, stop it with that. Not all of us still have teenage stamina.”

“I'm in my twenties,” Jason says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don't tell me you're so old you can't keep up.”

M's hand moves quick as a blur to tighten around Jason's neck, cutting off his air. Jason's eyes go wide.

“Trust me, _kid,_ I can keep up.”

Jason's lips feel dry. He wants to gasp, but he can't. He crooks his fingers inside himself and arches his back, tongue hanging out of his open mouth.

“ _Fuckin'_ masochist,” M says, throwing him down onto his back. Jason gasps for air, still pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. M crawls over him, leaning down to snag the skin of Jason's neck between his teeth. “Yeesh.”

“Why else you think I want that fat cock of yours?” Jason pushes a third finger into his ass, swirling them around in little circular motions that make stars explode behind his eyes. “Nngh. Ain't 'cause you're gentle with it, that's for damn sure.”

M's still at his neck, kissing and sucking and biting, and it's above where his collar ends, so Jason knows already he won't be able to cover the resulting marks without makeup. M kisses his way up to Jason's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

“You never ask me to be,” he says. “Never fuckin' once asked me to be, so don't play poor, victimized little Red.”

Jason turns his head, biting down on M's lower lip. “Wouldn't dream of it.” He pulls his fingers out of his ass, tugging on M's hip. “Now fuck me.”

M lets out a shuddering breath, hooking his teeth on Jason's own lips before pulling back. He pulls back to try and find the lube, and Jason takes the opportunity to ogle him. He's still entirely dressed in black — save for the heavy jacket he's finally shucking off — with just his cock poking out from underneath it all. A bead of precum is already balling at the tip. Jason smirks.

While M uncaps the lube, he brings a hand down to swipe a thumb over the head of M's cock. M makes a startled noise, but quiets down when Jason brings his thumb up to his lips and licks it clean.

“...Since your hands are already dirty,” M says after a moment's silence, “wanna help me out, here?”

“Lazy,” Jason scoffs, but he holds his hand out to let M squeeze some lube into his palm anyway. He rubs it into his glove a bit, but he doesn't feel like being charitable, so he doesn't try too hard to warm it up before wrapping it around M's length.

M hisses through his teeth, glaring down at him with that predatory expression of his. Jason smirks “innocently,” working his hand until every inch of M's cock is dripping wet.

“Bratty kid,” M says, shoving him down by his shoulders.

Jason opens his legs to welcome M close. Questions and reassurances aren't their style, so M just keeps his eyes on Jason's face while he lines himself up, and doesn't speak again before pushing himself in.

He really is big. Jason's mouth drops open, and he falls back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. M is steady and unyielding, and doesn't stop moving until he's entirely sheathed in Jason's ass. Once they're locked together, though, he gives Jason time to breathe, and breathe he does, panting so hard he feels like he might fog up the hotel windows.

“That what you need?” M mutters against his jaw. The scratch of his stubble sends little tingles of pleasure down Jason's spine. “That fill you up, Red?”

Jason nods. It takes a moment to come back to himself, but eventually he's able to gasp out a, “ _Move._ ”

M doesn't need to be told twice. He rocks back and slams back in, eliciting a moan so loud from Jason it could almost be called a scream. He grabs Jason's hips, pushing and pulling his body more than he thrusts his hips, strong and capable and _god,_ Jason loves it. He loves being manipulated like that, loves how it feels to let go and let someone else take care of him for a change.

They move fast and hard, bodies slapping together and bed slamming against the wall. The pleasure is so intense that all Jason can do is lie there with an arm across his eyes and a hand clutching one of the posts on the headboard.

He doesn't even realize how much he's been moaning until M tells him, “You're _loud,_ ” in a husky tone that suggests he doesn't mind the noise at all.

“Ff-fucking... 'S what happens when... a fucking... superhuman fucks you,” he says between groans, sucking up a trail of drool that'd been on course to drip down his face.

“Don't I know it, buddy,” M says. Jason's so high on the pleasure that he doesn't even care he's probably talking about his on-again-off-again Superman knockoff of a boyfriend. “Now c'mon, get that arm down. I wanna see your face when you come.”

Jason shakily obliges, tangling his fingers in the sheets to keep himself grounded. He still has his domino on, of course, and he knows M doesn't expect him to take it off, but even this much feels intimate. Open. He's red-faced and sweaty, brow furrowed, and can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Now that his eyes aren't obscured, he's transfixed by the way M lifts his hips and slams into him, bouncing his cock with every thrust. Precum's smeared on his gray shirt, more drops leaking out with every passing second.

“There's a good boy. Gonna come without me touching you again? Eh? Just like last time?”

Jason wants to be argumentative, but he can't summon up the resolve for anything substantial. “Not— good. Not... a good boy.”

“Oh, right,” M says, voice lower and more gravelly than it was just a second before. From the sounds of it, he's close, too. “My mistake. What are you, then?”

Jason wraps his legs around M's waist. “Red _fuckin'_ Hood. So you better make me come hard.”

“You know it.”

M leans forward and adjusts his grip, speeding up, which Jason didn't even realize was possible. The angle changes so minutely, but M must have calculated some precise bullshit, because Jason's mind explodes with pleasure. Was the fucker holding back all this time? Jason resolves to kill him later, but for now, he wraps his arms around M's shoulders, leather squeaking against leather, moaning profanities into his ear.

“There, like that, like that, like _that,_ fuck yeah, fucking _fuck_ me holy shit, oh...! M. _M—!_ ”

Jason almost sobs, orgasm wracking his body so hard that it blanks out his mind for a second. He keeps his limbs wrapped around M, holding him tight, moaning loud enough to drown out M's own grunts of pleasure. M slams into him a few more times, slower but _hard,_ panting raggedly against Jason's neck while he fills him up.

When all's said and done, they don't take long to lie around. They wipe themselves down, then Jason strips with the intent to head into the shower. He's about halfway there when M calls out to him.

“Hey, kid.”

Jason stops, glancing back over his shoulder.

M grins his big, bad grin.

“Next time you need saving, just scream my name like that again.”

Jason rolls his eyes and slams the bathroom door.

 


End file.
